No quiero verte triste
by 05hiccstrid
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 1 de la serie Carrera al Borde. Astrid esta triste porque no pudo evitar el ataque de Dagur. Hipo hará todo lo posible por hacerla feliz


**Hola chicos, perdón por no poder publicar pero estaba en semana de exámenes pero ya estoy de vuelta gracias a Thor. Espero que les guste este fanfic que está basado en el capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada llamado: "Equipo Astrid" y me gustaría rápido recomendarles las historias de Nia Haddock, son muy buenas, interesantes y geniales me encantan y se las recomiendo de le pertenece a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowel.**

No quiero verte triste.

Íbamos volando hacia Berk porque el Jefe nos pidió que vayamos ya que algo terrible pasó.

Llegamos y había algunas casas destruidas, al parecer fue un ataque sorpresa, vi la cara de Hipo preocupado. No me gusta verlo así. Estoico venía volando hacia nosotros, nos detuvimos e Hipo empezó a hablar.

-Papá ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Dagur?

-Fue un ataque sorpresa, catapultas y lluvias defensa de fuego. Algunas construcciones de la aldea quedaron destruidas. Ah Astrid, una de ellas fue la casa de tus padres-dijo Estoico con una mirada de preocupación hacia mí.

En cuanto el Jefe menciono eso Tormenta y yo bajamos rápido hacia el suelo, corrí hacia la casa de mis padres. Estaba destruida. La casa de mis padres, en la que toda mi vida he vivido estaba hecha pedazos. Maldito Dagur me las vas a pagar.

Vi a Bocón salir de mi ex casa se acercó a mí.

-Tus padres están bien Astrid, estaban en las carreras de yak. Lamento que no pudimos salvar tu casa.

-Si hubieran estado ahí ellos…

-No estaban y eso es bueno-me interrumpió Bocón.

Toda la aldea empezó a apagar el fuego, Hipo fue a buscar a Dagur y yo me quedé ahí viendo mi casa. Al anochecer todos estaban cansados de tanto trabajar. Llegaron mis padres y empezaron a hablar con Estoico. Ellos se acercan a mí y me preguntan si estoy bien. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Llego a la Academia de Dragones y los demás jinetes están ahí, cansados con ganas de hacer nada. Bajo de Tormenta e Hipo se acerca a mí.

-Astrid, ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Ellos están bien. Su casa, en la que yo crecí, ya no está-le mencione con un tono de tristeza que él pudo notar.

-Si quieres un hombro de consuelo, Astrid, recuerda que yo te lo puedo dar-dice Patán en lo que se acerca a mí. Tomo la mano de Patán y lo lanzo al otro extremo de la academia.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando en la academia. Al anochecer todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivos hogares, ya que al día siguiente nos dirigíamos a la Orilla del Dragón.

-Descansen chicos, mañana nos vemos para regresar a la Orilla. No encontré nada de Dagur, pero ya veremos luego que pasara. Por ahora vayan a descansar-dijo Hipo a los demás, en lo que Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda se van a sus casas, Hipo se dirige hacia mí.

-¿Ustedes a donde se van a quedar?-nos pregunta Hipo a mí y a Tormenta.

-Pues pensé que tal vez nos podríamos quedar aquí. En la academia-le respondí a su pregunta.

-Wow que coinicidencia, yo y Chimuelo también nos quedaremos aquí. Ya sabes que mi papá ronca mucho y luego se queda despierto muy tarde y no nos deja dormir, así que dormiremos aquí.

-Está bien-respondí.

Ya era de noche, los demás se habían ido y solo nos quedamos Hipo, Chimuelo, Tormenta y yo. Prendimos una fogata para mantenernos calientes, conversamos un rato y me pude dar cuenta que Hipo se preocupó por mí. Él es muy tierno conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, aunque lo que siento por él es algo más que amistad. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, baje la mirada hacia la fogata. Llamas naranjas con chispas amarrillas salían de esos troncos. Seguía con la mirada hacia abajo pero me di cuenta que Hipo me miraba.

Alcé la mirada y mis ojos se quedaron viendo los de él. Verdes color bosque. Seguíamos en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Hipo habló:

-Ya hay que irnos a dormir-apagó la fogata-Descansa, Astrid-dijo en lo que se acomodaba junto a Chimuelo para dormir.

-Descansa Hipo.

Las horas pasan y no puedo dormir. Estoy sentada junto a Tormenta dándole la espalda a Hipo y Chimuelo que están durmiendo. Tormenta está dormida. Genial. Soy la única que no puede dormir.

Decido levantarme, tomo mi hacha y salgo de la Academia de Dragones. Me voy a caminar y pasó en frente de mi casa hecha pedazos. Toda la aldea está en completo silencio y no hay ningún vikingo fuera de su casa. Mejor para mí, así puedo caminar sola a la luz de la luna sin que nadie me moleste.

Sigo caminando con mi hacha hasta que de pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿No puedes dormir-pregunta una voz detrás de mí que es muy conocida. Hipo.

-No, la verdad no puedo. Me siento mal porque si hubiera estado aquí mis padres tendrían donde vivir; si ellos hubieran estado ahí no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo, me moriría si ellos mueren.

-Y yo me moriría si tú te mueres- dijo Hipo mientras me mira a los ojos. Abre sus brazos y me da un cálido abrazo. Lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos azules. Me siento devastada.

-Todo va a salir bien. No te pongas triste, es solo una casa. Ya sé que vale mucho para ti, pero el lado bueno es que tu familia está bien y tú también lo estas. No quiero verte triste-dice mientras me separa de él. Ve mis ojos llorosos y deshace mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

Lo veo a los ojos y le sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa. Me gusta mucho su sonrisa, es perfecta para mí.

-Gracias Hipo, por tratar de hacerme sentir bien- le digo, lo abrazo, me separo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonroja y se me empieza a acercar lentamente. Yo también me acerco hasta que…nos dimos un beso. Un beso tierno. Nos separamos y me toma de la mano.

-Ven vamos a revisar los muelles- dice mientras toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia los muelles de la aldea. Juntos.

Fin.

 **Espero que les guste. Hubiera sido lindo que esto apareciera en la serie pero bueno. Lectores, rápido les quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué pasaría si Astrid si es de la Guardia de Berk y no se va con los demás a crear la Orilla del Dragón y conoce a alguien de la Guardia de Berk? Me gustaría que comenten si les gustó el fanfic y con respecto a la pregunta tengo pensado en hacer un fanfic sobre esto. Nos vemos luego y este fanfic se lo dedico a Nia Haddock. Gracias por leer y no se les olvide comentar si les gusta o no. Adiós nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
